Second Chances Only Happen Once
by Renee Bell
Summary: After learning she was pregnant Serena left Darien and her family behind. Now she returns five years later with the secret she tried to keep hidden. Will she tell Darien that the child is his? All she only knows that this is her second chance. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **don't own** sailor moon!

* * *

><p>Serena covered her eyes from the rising sun that seeped in through her red curtains with her blanket. She rolled over onto her side and nuzzled her head deeper into the soft feather pillow hoping to fall back into the arms of peaceful sleep but felt her dream crumble when she heard her door swing open and felt a small body climb up onto her bed and plop itself right next to her. Two small dainty hands shook her slightly as the squeaky voice of the child whined.<p>

"Mommy, get up! Come on! You said we could go shopping today."

Serena sighed heavily and groaned. The blankets were so soft and beckoning her to wrap them around her body and drift into slumber for another hour or so but she knew her daughter all too well.

"Five more minutes Serenity. Please?"

"No." Serenity tried to put every bit of anger into her high pitched voice. "Five minutes to you is two hours. You know what happens when you sleep for another two hours Mommy? You won't be ready to go until five and by that time its already dark and then you won't want to stay out that long because you're afraid of the dark and then we'll have to come home after an hour of shopping without anything and then-"

"Alright, alright! I'm up. Jeeze." Serena sat at the edge of her bed and slipped on her slippers and robe. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened the curtains letting the sunlight flood in to her room. The bustling metropolis of Seattle just began to rise as the shadows of the night began to fade with the morning light. The fog layer began to recede from the ocean just beyond the Pike Place Market and the frost on the window of the many loft and apartment buildings around hers began to melt. But a hint of wind made itself present in the trees. "Looks like another chilly day." She turned back to her daughter who sat on her bed, her tiny legs twisted into a criss-cross-applesuce position and a big smile sat upon her small round face. She mirrored her father's appearance on every inch of her body; midnight black hair, sky blue eyes and sculpted features. She was so beautiful and smart. She was everything Serena had hoped for in a daughter. "Come on Munchkin, let's see what Luna cooked up for us."

Hoping to smell bacon sizzling and coffee roasting Serena and Serenity entered the kitchen only to be greeted by the smell of burning incents. Luna sat on a zafus meditating to her newest "energy of the water" CD.

"Good morning Luna!" Serenity said excitedly jolting Luna from her meditation.

"Good morning dears. The winds are happy this morning." Luna said softly.

Serenity looked at her mother with confusion and Serena shrugged not knowing almost any of the meanings of the metaphor Luna spoke. Serena walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a glass jug of orange juice and two cups from the cabinet. She poured Serenity and herself a glass and went to the pantry to find ingredients for pancakes. Ever since Serena had moved in with Luna and Artemis she had to learn how to cook food from scratch since they refuse to buy anything that was packaged or processed. She couldn't believe that it was five years ago when they had seen her three months pregnant looking for an apartment in the rain. They had been so kind and took her in, took her to doctor appointments, shopping for baby clothes, fed her and clothed her. They had been a mother and father figure to her during pregnancy and labor and they loved Serenity as if she were their own granddaughter just as they treated Serena as their own daughter.

"Mm. Smells like breakfast." Artemis walked out from the hallway stretching his arms up high. The silver haired man walked to the table and placed a kiss on top of Serenity's head as she drunk her juice. When Serena first saw Artemis she thought he was older than he actually was because of his hair. She never understood how someone's hair could be natural silver, almost gray, and Luna's hair was so dark it was almost a deep purple. It seemed so strange to her but then again so many things about them were strange.

"Good morning Artemis!" Serenity put down her cup and jumped into Artemis' arms hugging him tightly. "Mommy's taking me shopping today."

"Oh, really? What for?" He asked gently putting her back in her chair.

"Because I bet her that she couldn't last five minutes in the dark without a nightlight and she didn't." Serenity said prideful.

"How long did she last?" He asked with a throaty laugh.

"One minute and thirty-two seconds."

This time it was Luna's turn to laugh as she ended her morning meditation and walked over to the table. "Oh sweety, your mother could never last ten minutes in the dark if her life depended on it. If you bet your mother that all the time you'll go shopping every day."

"Ha. Ha. Vary funny." Serena placed the last pancake on the platter and turned off the flame of the burner. She sat Serenity's plate down on the table and was about to sit down herself when the phone rang. "I'll get it." She walked into the living where the phone was and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" At first there was no sound on the other end but then she heard a familiar voice that made her heart skip a beat.

"Serena? You finally answered." The young woman's voice weaved between excitement and relief. "It's me, Ami."

There was a moment of silence as Serena tried to grasp what was taking place. She hadn't spoken to Ami for over four and a half years and when she had it was a brief call explaining that Serena was in labor. After Serenity was born she had given up her nightly call with Ami and the two page letters asking about the health of her family and illustrations of her adventures in the North West. Ami had still proceeded to call but had given up after Artemis picked up the receiver every time telling her that Serena didn't want to talk. "H-hi Ami. How are you?"

"Don't Serena. Why did you stop accepting my calls? It's been almost five years since we last spoke. You never even sent me a picture of the baby." Ami's stern voice frightened Serena somewhat.

"It's hard to explain Ames." For a brief moment both of the girls laughed at the usage of Ami's old nickname from high school but after their giggles subsided it became unbearably quiet and Serena felt the sudden need to say something. "I'm sorry I never called after Serenity was born. It was just something I was dealing with at the time." She knew that it would bring no rightful reason for her negligence to Ami but it was all she could explain to her for now.

"I really miss you Serena. Your dad does too. But, look, that's not why I'm calling. I just wanted to tell you that Zachary proposed!."

"Wait, what? When did he propose? Where? When did this happen?" Serena suddenly felt guilty for not calling her best friend these past years. She had missed so much all because her stupid faults had driven her to leave her home and loved ones behind. Ami had probably tried to call her the night her high school sweetheart proposed but she was too selfish to pick up the phone. It's time to get over it, she thought to herself, I have to deal with what happened in the past and move on. I can't keep running away from my problem. "You know what, never mind that. I'm coming home Ami. It's time I start facing my ghosts and start living. I haven't spoken to my father since the night I left. Or Darien for the matter of fact."

"You mean you never told Darien why you left?"

"No. Not the real reason. Does he still live in Astoria?"

"No. He moved to New York about three years ago."

"New York?" Her reasons for leaving felt more clear when Ami explained to her that he left to New York on a business scholarship. When she was dating Darien all he would talk about was his future and goals in life but when Serena found out she was pregnant she saw Darien's dreams slipping away. It would be because of her that his life would take a down spiral and she knew that in the end of it all he would hate her for it. He had a future waiting for him and she had left with a deep secret so that he would live his dream and now she could see that it was the right choice.

"You should tell him Serena. He has a right to know that he has a five year old daughter." Ami chided.

"No. He...He's just getting his life started and for me to come into it right now wouldn't be fair. I'll tell him when the time is right." But she knew that it would possibly never be right. "I'll see you in a few days Ami."

"You're really coming? Serena, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know it was hard for you when your mother died and for you to come back here would bring back all of those memories and emotions. I know how much your mother meant to you."

"I have to face it Ami. I've been hiding from everything all these years and I can't keep running away from it. This is something I have to do for myself."

"Okay. Well, you're always welcome in my house if you need a place to stay."

"Thanks Ami. I'll see you in a couple days. Bye."

...

Serena drove past the green wooden sign that marked the boarder of her home in her Landrover and down the coast line to the street that turned onto the hill where she lived during her adolescence. The drive was only three hours from Seattle and Serenity had fallen asleep an hour into the drive. It was hard to explain to Artemis and Luna why she was going back to her home town on such short notice and all though they insisted that she stay they let her depart without many questions. Serenity on the other hand was overwhelmed with joy over the fact that she was going to meet her real family. But as she drove past her old high school she began to regret her decision. It was there that she met Darien for the first time when he transferred into Astoria High School and thus began a romance that would lead to her precious Serenity. He was so different from all the other boys that lived there; dark, handsome, mysterious, and a gentleman. She remembered the time when they had went to the beach at night to look at the stars and she had fallen in the freezing water. He had given her his shirt and coat off his own back to keep her warm and dry while he stood half naked in the cold wind. Thinking about it made her heart hurt and eyes water.

She drove up to the blue two story house that was her friends and put the car in park. She didn't know if she was quite ready yet to face everyone and all the changes that took place while she was gone. Her palms became sweaty over the steering wheel and she had butterflies in her stomach. Seeing Ami would bring back all the memories of the times that Serena's mother had taken them to the mall and movies. Everything in Astoria reminded her of her mother and she didn't know if she was ready to deal with all of that.

Just as she was about to put the car in reverse and return back to Seattle Ami Madison, so to be Ami Griffin, stepped onto the corner porch of her house and waved her hand high in the air. She was so different from the last time Serena had seen her; her hair was collar bone length, her trademark glasses were replaced with contacts and her skin was slightly bronzed.

Serena opened her car door and embraced her friend as Ami made her way to the driveway.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're actually here." Ami said into Serena's shoulder.

Serena felt tears slide down her cheeks as she relished the feel of her friend pull her into a tight hug. After they let go of other Serena opened the back door and unbuckled Serenity from her booster seat. Serenity wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, her black hair draping over Serena's shoulder like a blanket.

"My god Serena, she's like a clone of Darien." Ami stood in shock as she looked at the small child in her friend's arms. There was no doubt in the world that she was Darien's daughter.

"I know. Wait until she wakes up. You won't believe how smart she is. Oh, by the way, do you have any organic food?"

"No. Why?" Ami asked pulling the luggage out of the trunk.

"That's the only thing we eat now. I'll have to go to the market in a while."

They walked into the house and Serena was greeted by the smell of cinnamon spiced pinecones and backed sweets. It looked the same since when she last stepped into the house to tell Ami goodbye; hardwood floors, cherry oak furniture, white leather sofas and blue pillows. She felt tears welt up in her eyes as the memories of sleepovers, playing during summer nights and parties she spent at that house flooded back. She laid Serenity down on the bed in the guest room and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Have you seen my dad around?" Serena asked as Ami sat the luggage down by the bed.

"I had seen him last week at the farmers market. He's been pretty lonely ever since Sammy left to college. You should go see him Serena. He'd be really happy-"

"No. Not yet. I'm not ready to go back there. Seeing him looking at me like I'd disappointed him, I don't think I can deal with it just yet." She could imagine her father's hazel eyes looking down at her as if she were a puppy who soiled the carpet.

"Who's says he'd be disappointed in you Serena? He loves you no matter what." Ami tried to convince her.

"Yeah, but, you know him Ami. When I entered high school we planned my future down to the very print of wallpaper I would have in my apartment I would have next to the college I was supposed to go to. I took the money out of the trust fund so i could leave Astoria. I just don't think he would be very happy to see me and where my life went." Serena looked at her daughter who was presently dreaming of god knows what a child dreams of and brushed the strands of black hair out of her face. Serenity was her life now and she was the only thing that mattered to her.

Ami squeezed Serena's hand gently. "I won't push you to see him but I know that he could never be disappointed in you. You and Sammy were his life after your mom died and I know that he would be proad of you no matter what."

Serena smiled at the edge of her lips and laid her head on Ami's shoulder." I missed you so much Ames. So, tell me how Zachary proposed."

...

The local market had change dramatically since she left Astoria. It used to be a small farmers market but was now once of those commercial superstores. She pushed the metal shopping cart down the vast aisles of packaged goods and boxed cookies. She had lost her appetite for the processed junk ever since Artemis and Luna had introduced her to organic and natural food.

"Look for the organic section sweety." She told Serenity who was clinging on to her coat.

She turned the corner out of the beverage aisle and pass the refrigerated section hoping to find a directory somewhere. She had been so preoccupied with finding the organic section she hadn't noticed Serenity slip into chip aisle where the man of her past stood holding a bag of potato crisps.

Serenity had seen the man before in a picture her mother kept in her sock drawer. He was a tall and handsome man with a gently posture and a full head of hair, dark just like hers. He was wearing tan slacks and a white button up shirt but she could see that he was wearing converse instead of dress shoes. She approached the man slowly as she tried to make out the kind of personality he might have.

"Do you know my mommy?" She blurted out.

The man looked down at the young girl who wore a small black coat and purple beanie. At first he was taken aback by how much she looked like someone he knew although he couldn't remember who at the moment but then his eyes went to her hair. It was long and flowing like black liquid.

"I'm sorry?" He said after realizing she had asked him a question.

"I said do you know my mommy?" Serenity stated once more.

"Well that depends. Who's your mother?"

"Serena Taylor." Serenity could see the man's body stiffen and he suddenly went pale as if she had said something sadistic. "Are you okay?"

"Is your mother here with you?" He asked after color returned to his face.

"Yes. But I don't know-"

"Serenity! There you are." Serena ran down the aisle and straight to her daughter. She got down to Serenity's level and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't ever do that to me again. You had me worried sick." After her daughter reassured her that she was fine she stood back on her feet and faced the man that her daughter was taking to. "I'm sorry if she-" Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who the man that stood before her was. She could never forget his face. "D-Darien?"

Darien Shields stood just as bewildered as Serena as they stood in the isle looking at each other. He hadn't seen her since that hot July night when she left Astoria leaving him with only a note explaining that she couldn't deal with the loss of her mother any longer and how everyone and everything reminded her of her. She looked the same since high school except her hair twisted into a messy bun and she wasn't wearing make-up. He could remember a day in high school when she would venture outside without make up. Her eyes were still that bright beautiful cerulean that he loved and her lips were a soft hue of pink. He remembered kissing those lips many times when they were together and he'd do anything to kiss them again. What was he saying? That was all in the past. He was over her. Wasn't he?

"H-hi. You're back in town?" He asked trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

"Just for a few months. I'm helping Ami plan her wedding."

"Oh. That's nice for Ami." Not really caring for the fact of Ami's relationship but more concerned about who else had shared a bed with Serena. But as he could see he hadn't been the only one. "She's yours?"

"Yes." Serena squeezed her daughters shoulder's gently. "This is Serenity. Serenity this is Darien Shields, a very good friend of mine."

Serenity held out her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Darien."

Darien looked at Serena surprised and took Serenity's small hand in his.

"Well thank you. It's very nice to meet you Serenity." Darien felt a small pain in his heart as he realized how old the small girl. It hadn't taken Serena long to move on with her life after she left. "You named her after your mother?" he asked trying to distract his mind from the painful thought. But he had to know who this person was that now took his place in her life

"I had to." Serena smiled lovingly at her daughter. She knew that her mother would be so proud of the young girl she raised. "I heard that you moved to New York. Are you going to be back in town for a while?"

"Just for three or four month. I came down to visit my parents." He had to asked the question that was itching at the back at his mind. "Is, uh, her dad here? With you?"

"Um." Serena wasn't quite sure if she was ready to tell Darien the truth. That he fathered Serenity, that the really reason why she left was because she was pregnant with his child. But perhaps Ami was right; he did have the right to know that this young girl beneath her hands smiling up at him was his child. Perhaps this was as good a time as ever to tell him. "Yes. He's-"

"There you are."

A tall, seductive woman with sultry red curls and cats-like green eyes approached them, her heels clicking with every step she made. Serena was slightly disgusted by the amount of cleavage her low cut black dress reviled and she didn't understand for the life of her why she would wear something that exposed so much skin in the cold October wind. "They don't have any Evian here." Serena could hear a slight accent as she spoke but she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Oh, um, Serena this is Beryl Sampson. Beryl this is Serena Taylor." Darien introduced the two women to each other but Beryl seemed reluctant to acknowledge Serena's presence.

"You two are dating?" Serena asked dreading the answer.

"Darebear, you didn't tell her?" Beryl asked looking at Darien as if he had committed some sort of crime. She didn't wait for a reply from Dairen before she stuck out her left hand and there Serena saw a silver diamond engagement ring on Beryl's freshly manicured finger. "I'm his fiancé."

Serena felt her heart sink to her stomach as she heard the words linger in the air around her. Her mind block out whatever Beryl was saying and she tried to focus on something other than that fat diamond ring on her skinny finger. Darien was going to marry someone other than her. It made sense she guessed. Darien wasn't he's anymore, he hadn't been hers for a long time. She had to let go of him if were to move on with her life. But she didn't know if she could. She had to get out of there and get back to Ami's.

"I'm sorry but we really have to go. I have frozen food in the cart and Ami's waiting for me. I'll see you around." She grabbed Serenity's hand and they walked down the aisle and out of the supermarket. She buckled Serenity in her seat and hoped into the driver's seat but her hands trembled so much she couldn't put the key in the ignition. She could feel tears stream down her cheeks but no matter how hard she wiped her eyes or tried to she couldn't stop them. Her heart begged for her to cry so she did. Her tears soaked her gloved hands as she held them over her eyes. She knew that coming back would be difficult and heartbreaking but it was a choice she made and she had to stick to it.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Serenity had somehow unbuckled herself from her seat and moved next to her without Serena noticing.

"That man meant a lot to me, sweety. That's all."

"Are you sad because he's with that lady?"

"Yes. Very much." Serena sighed heavily and laid her head on the head rest. Darien had his own life now with that woman in New York. That's how it was and going to be from now on. She left so Darien could have that kind of life so what was she getting so upset about? This was the path she chose when she left. She carved it herself. It was up to her to lead that road where she wanted it to go. These next few months were going to be hell but it's what she has to do. Darien was going to be around while she was there so she'll just have to get used to seeing him with another woman. Eventually she would get used to it. Wouldn't she? "I love him but," She faced Serenity "Not as much as I love you."

"Good." Serenity smiled and climbed into her mother's arms to give her a hug. Perhaps she would tell Darien that Serenity was his when he was old, retired and divorced from that vixen. One day she will. One day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Please R&R!

I **do not** own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>"Well, did you tell him?" Ami asked opening her car door and pulled her coat closer to her body trying to block out the cold October wind. She waited for Serena to unbuckle Serenity and join her on the brick sidewalk. She hoped that coming downtown would cheer Serena up after she came home from the market last night crying her eyes out. When they were in high school they spent most of their free time at the boutiques, cafes, and The Spot. Most of the buildings were remodled but The Spot still stood the same only now infested with the new generation of teenagers from Astoria High.<p>

"I was going to but then that... siren came along flaunting her chest!" Serena explained as they walked pass the old record store where she and Darien had spent their first date drinking cappuccinos and laughing at all the bad hair choices of the people on the record covers. "He's so different Ami. I mean, he was wearing a business suit for Christ's sake."

"Five years can change a person." Ami tried to reason.

"Mommy," Serenity tugged on her mother's coat halting her in mid step. They stood in front of the town bakery smelling the potent sweetness of baked cookies and cakes. Serenity ran towards the glass window displaying fruit tarts, chocolate truffles and French macaroons. "Please Mommy, can I have a cookie?"

As if Ami was able to read the protest on Serena's face she interrupted. "I'll take her. I've been meaning to start looking at wedding cake designs anyway. Why don't you keep walking around? Rei still works at the psychic shop. You should stop by."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have a nice walk. I'll call you when we're done."

Without any further debate Serena departed from her friend and daughter and walked down the street looking at all the old shops and cafes that were remodeled into new modern atmospheres. All of downtown use to look like an old 18th century city built of many brick buildings and surrounded by elm trees but after the millennium began it seemed to take on the new modern age look. She turned the corner that led to Rei's store and looked up at the building. It was still the same as when she left; a tall two story brick building, the top windows with blue shutters were always open and the bottom story had long, narrow display windows with the bright neon light signs saying psychic and tarot cards. Along the display window were posters of Houdini and other strange men she did not recognize. She pulled open the purple wooden door and walked into the store smelling the inviting scent of incense and some other musty smell that seem to be in every store of the category. Along the walls were books about god knows what and on the many display tables were strange colored pebbles, charms, herbs she never heard of and a book on medicinal tea recipes. She walked to the counter on the far end of the store. She could hear a television on in the back room and soft chatter as if someone were on the phone. She rang the metal bell on the class counter top.

"Just a minute!" Rei's voice came from the room.

"Rei Hino, you can't expect me to wait for you forever." Serena smiled as she imagined her friend's face when Serena had first used the phrase on her at their high school prom.

Rei pulled back the bead curtain from the door way slowly afraid that it was someone playing a joke on her. But when she saw the blonde hair, blue eyed girl in front of her tears came to her eyes. It was indeed Serena Taylor.

"Serena?" Rei walked out from behind the counter and hugged her friend.

Serena looked at the raven haired girl that was Darien's cousin. She was a few inches taller than her and her eyes were such an odd hue of blue they looked a light purple. She was dressed in a short brown peasant dress, a black scarf warped around her neck and a headband holding back her bangs.

"It's good to see you Rei."

"Oh don't give me that crap. What the hell happened to you? Where did you go?"

"It's a long story."

"Do you see anyone in this shop? Come sit down. I want to hear everything."

As Serena told Rei her story of how she got pregnant and left and had to stop for a god five minutes while Rei yelled at her for not telling her she was pregnant they sat and ate the sample mood energizer cookies and every now and then Serena would stop and listen to Rei tell her about buying the shop from Jed, the owner, moving into the top story apartment, her on again-off again relationships and family troubles. She was still the same old Rei that she knew and loved and just as she had before with Ami Serena felt saddened at the thought of not being around when her friend needed her.

"You know, he went after you after you left." Rei stated sheepishly

"Who?"

"Darien. About a week after you. He was devastated. We all hoped that he would find you. You could have imagined how he felt when he returned empty handed."

Serena sat silent as she tried to process what Rei had said. She wondered what would have happened if Darien had found her. Would she have gone back with him? She imagined a dramatic scene like that in a movie of rain pouring down on her as he walked down the street and Darien calling out her name, chasing after her. She imagined turning around slowly at the sound of his voice and him running to her saying that he loved her no matter what and then the dramatic movie kiss, tongue and all. But she knew that that would not have happened. If he would have found her she would have told him that she was pregnant and he would realize that he would not want her anymore, not if his future were to be sacrificed. He would have cursed her for her stupidity, turn back and forget her. Just as she was about to tell this to Rei she saw Darien approach the shop from across the street.

"Oh my god! Rei you have to hide me!" Serena jumped from her seat and looked around the shop for something to hide behind. She spotted the drapes on all the windows but then thought of how foolish it would look if her feet stuck out.

"There's a back exit on the other side of the staircase."

Serena made it behind the staircase just before Darien walked in through the door. She stayed and listened to their greetings, listening to Rei try to menuver Darien into the backroom. When she was sure that they were out of earshot she went down the narrow hallway filled with boxes of books and more of those strange charms and just as she was about to reach the door she tripped over a box that had seemed to come out of nowhere.

Darien heard the crash and cry from the back exit through walls of the backroom. He ran over to the base of the cry and saw Serena lying under boxes crying in pain. Both Rei and him ran over and began to remove the boxes on top of her.

"Oh my god! Serena Are you okay?" Rei asked helping her sit up.

"My ankle." Was all she could manage between sobs as Darien lifted the last box off her. He got down on his knees and inspected her purple, swollen ankle.

"It looks like you fractured it." He said placing his arms beneath the crook of her legs and her mid back. He lifted her up and walked out of the narrow hallway with Rei in tow holding Serena's purse in hand. "I'm going to have to take her to the hospital."

"I can't. Serenity..." Serena protested wrapping her arms around Darien's neck as the pain from her ankle increased.

"Don't worry, Rei will tell Ami and Serenity." He took Serena's purse from Rei and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Serena! Call me!" Rei yelled after them from the door.

Darien carried her across the street to his car parked by the library. He wished he had parked farther if that meant he could hold on to Serena longer. Unfortunately they arrived at his car in just a few short feet.

"Serena, I'm going to have to put you down."

"No. Please." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I have to get my keys out. Here, I'll hold you by the waist so you won't have to put all your weight on your foot." He put her down gently holding her tightly by the waist as he fished in his pants pocket for his keys. He unlocked the car, opened the door and picked Serena up once more. As he placed her in the passenger seat her hand slid along his back and down his arm making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He closed the car door and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the ten minute ride to the hospital. He walked around the car then pulled open the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Where's your fiance?" Serena asked more calm now.

"She's in Portland for a business conference."

...

Beryl stood naked looking out the hotel window her red locks draping over her chest. The setting sun cast an orange haze over the hotel room and dust particles floated around in the sunlight. It had taken her a couple stops to find a decent hotel for her taste and most of them in this god forsaken city were all that horrible country side shit that she hated. She took a wine glass from the room service cart and poured the last of the champagne in to the glass. She took a sip still looking out the window her thoughts pertaining mostly of how people could live in such small tight knit communities. She felt so claustrophobic in the room with that idiotic family in that small country home. She didn't know if she could spend the rest of her life with that idiot. But she knew she would have to if this was the only why she could get what she wants. The bathroom door creaked open and the moist steam from the shower flowed out as the man from the bathroom stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to Beryl and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked nibbling on her ear.

"If I really want to go through with this."

"With what?"

"Marrying that idiot." Beryl shrugged him off with her shoulder and grabbed her robe from the floor. It was one of her prized possessions; a silk couture robe she had bought or rather one of the many suitors had bought her.

"Don't than, if you don't want to." The man said sitting on the leather couch.

"I have to if I want my father's business."

The man gave a long sigh as he prepared himself for the long rant from the woman.

"I just don't understand why my father won't give me the business." Beryl drained the last of the champagne from her glass and set it down on the nightstand. "I knew that the only way I could take over was if I marry someone who worked for my father but it couldn't be someone he knew, it had to be someone new to the company that way he would give the business to my husband and I could control it through him. And as if he were sent by God Darien Shields walks in through the doors for some apprenticeship and I knew that that was my chance. He was still sobbing over some bimbo who left him so it was easy to make him think he loved me. All I had to do was tell him I'd never leave him like she did and eight months later he gives me the engagement ring. But now here we are in this country side city visiting his stupid middle class family and their dog. God I hate dogs. You know it would be so much easier if my father would let me sell the company so it can go international but no. he has to make things difficult. I want to stay local he says and it would ruin what we stand for. Who gives a shit what we stand for? If he sold the company he wouldn't have to work another day in his life."

She sighed loudly in frustration and threw herself on the bed bouncing up and down until it settled.

"Remind me again why we can't get married." The man said playfully walking towards the bed.

"Because Diamond, our fathers are archenemies. If they knew what we are doing they would disown us and then where would that leave you and me?"

Dimond laid down next to her and rolled over on his side so he could look at her. He slipped his hand in through the opening of her robe and rubbed her collar bone with his thumb.

"You know, I don't expect you to sleep with him."

Beryl gave a cunning smile.

"Oh please. I'll be done with him within a month. After that I'll divorce him and be on my way. The poor idiot doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

...

The hospital was filled with the sounds of telephones ringing and strange beeping noises coming from everywhere he turned. The nurses in the blue scrubs ran down hallways and some pushed carts full of the awful rancid smelling food that they served and all of them saying excuse me or telling you that you were in the way of the patients trying to walk no matter where you stood. Darien stood at the front desk filling out the last of the paper work moving every now and then when a nurse past by worried that he was in the way. He was finally at the last page of the patient information and stumbled upon a question he couldn't answer. He hadn't remembered the exact date that Serena last visited the hospital. The last time that they went together was when Darien had fallen from a tree when they tried to get a view of the sunset. Serena was so scared she had left her sandals by the tree when they went in the ambulance.

"Can I see Serena Taylor's file?" He asked the nurse at the desk.

She turned from her rolling chair and went to the countless files on the wall behind her separated by multicolored tabs in alphabetical order. She pulled a plump file from the "T" section and handed it to Darien. He thanked her and flipped through the pages. He came across the last paperwork filed by her at the end. It caught him as strange that she would go to the hospital alone and that the date was two weeks before the graduation. But what made him catch his breath was the ultrasound picture that was stapled to the next page. The date on the ultrasound picture was the day before she left and judging by the picture of the baby she looked to have been three months pregnant. He searched the rest of the papers for anything else that would give him more information but to no avail.

"Mr. Shields?" A black female nurse with frizzy curls came out into the hallway holding a clipboard.

"Yes." Darien raised his hand at the nurse and when she saw him she smiled and walked over to him.

"She's ready to go. If you could just sign this release form we'll wheel her out."

After Darien signed the form and the nurse had gone he took the ultrasound picture from Serena's file, stuffed it in his pocket, filled out the last of the paperwork and returned it to the nurse.

The ride back to Ami's house was silent save for Serena's soft snoring. She was drowsy from the medicine they had given her at the hospital and once she was in the car she fell asleep. Hearing her snore made him think of the time that she had snuck into his room by climbing in through the window after her mother's funeral. She was so distraught and heartbroken she begged him to let her sleepover in fear that he might leave her too. Although he had told her many times over that he would never leave her had given in and let her stay and that night was the first time that they had made love. That night he will never forget. It was already dark out and began to sprinkle gently as he drove up to Ami's driveway.

"Serena, we're here."

She stirred awake rubbing her eyes.

"Oh already? Sorry that I fell asleep. You know I can't handle these drugs they give at the hospitals."

"Don't worry about it. Do you need me to help you into the house?"

"Yeah. Ami and Zach took Serenity to see a movie so she wouldn't be so worried. Ami moved me to the upstairs guest room since her mom's coming to visit and I don't see how I can make it up the stairs with these crutches."

"Oh okay. Hold on let me get the door for you."

Serena opened the door to the house and thanked Ami silently for taking Serenity to the movies. She turned on the lights and made her way to the stairs. Darien stood at the door looking around at the house.

"You're probably getting tired of this but...do you mind giving me a lift." She balanced herself on one foot as she held out her crutches and waited for him to come over from the door.

"I'd never get tired of carrying you." Immedately after making the remark Darien regretted saying it and without any further discussion he took her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. They finally came to the guest room and Darien placed Serena down gently on the bed and laid the crutches by the headpost.

"Thank you for everything." Serena said with a weak smile.

"No problem. Be sure to elevate your leg." _Be sure to elevate your leg? Idiot! Tell her she looks great or that you missed her or that you never really got over her. _There was a long silence between them and Darien couldn't bare it anymore. "Well, I'll see you around." He said and began to walk to the door.

"Wait. Darien."

Darien turned around to see Serena limping over to him and he was about to protest and tell her to sit down but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He could smell lavender in her hair and her soft breathing against his collarbone. She was so skinny and fragile compared to him.

"I missed you so much." She said nuzzling her face deeper into his neck.

In response Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He had missed her greatly but he dare not say it before she. He missed everything about her. Her eyes, her lips her laugh, her golden hair, the way she wrinkled her nose when she was frustrated, he missed being with her.

Serena was about to kiss his cheek but Darien turned his head to tell her and their lips met, grazing gently. Not knowing what to do Darien took a step back letting his arms fall from her waist.

"Serena..."

Before he could say another word Serena grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her kissing him passionately. When she pulled away Darien stood there for a minute silently wondering what just happened then he turned around walked out the door, skipped down the stairs and out of Ami's house.

Serena stood in the doorway wondering what had come over her. All she meant to do was thank him but it somehow escalated out of control. Oh god, what will happen the next time they see each other? Will he tell his fiance? What was she thinking? She sighed, limped back to the bed, and laid down on the sheets looking up at the celling letting her thoughts consume the night.

In his car Darien sat with his head against the steering wheel cursing himself for leaving without saying something. Wasn't that what he had wanted to happen? Why didn't he kiss her back? He laid his head back against the headrest and took out the ultrasound picture he had stuffed in his pocket from the hospital. He could barely make out the form of a child in the black and white swirls. If the date on the picture were correct it would mean that he fathered Serenity. But he couldn't be exactly sure. They had only had sex once and there was that time when they had broken up once and she briefly dated that guy. What was his name? Seiya. But he had never asked Serena what had happened between them. Could it be possible that Serenity was his daughter? He had to know.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I know it's been a long time since I updated and I am truly sorry and here is my honest excuse for that.

I came at a stand still with this story and it took me a while to figure out the direction I wanted it to go in. So I believe I have figure out what I want to do with this story but I would really like to hear what you think and what you would like to see happen. So please R&R! I really enjoy reading what you guys think! :)

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Short loud beeps rang from Darien's laptop warning him that the battery power was low. The many tabs he had viewed overflowed the screen reminding him of his failed research for information. The cup of coffee he had poured himself was now cold and the sickening sweet smell of the milk creamer had faded once it cooled and the gloom of the night seemed to mimic his mood. He sat at the kitchen table his head lowered in his hands in defeat. His search for Serenity's birth certificate and information had left him with more questions than answers. It seemed as if Serena hadn't filed any of Serenity's information in Astoria Memorial Hospital and in order to access her existing information he needed the file number. The crinkled ultrasound of Serenity sat next to his laptop mocking him of the unknown knowledge that he needed. He made a long sigh and rested his head on the table wishing that he hadn't taken this burden upon himself.<p>

"What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. "I'm getting married in five months." He said more to convince himself that this was a ridiculous search then to realize that he wanted to know. Perhaps it was why Serena left him, she was pregnant and left or perhaps Serenity was Seiya's and instead of hurting him like that she left so he wouldn't have to know.

Filled with new questions Darien began a new search and entered Seiya's name in the search engine. Surprised to see so many results from that one name he clicked the first link which redirected him to the journalism website of Salem University reporting about the triumphant win of their soccer team thanks to the team captain Seiya Kou. Darien looked at the picture of the overly confident man in disgust somewhat. He would never understand what had possessed Serena to date him even if it were only for a month. Although most kid had said that they looked alike in high school their personalities were the opposite. Seiya was the kind of man who had savored the popularity that his athletics brought him and Darien was the type to spend his time in his studies. The article read on about how Seiya had saved the team from utter defeat and whatnot.

Darien picked up the receiver of the house phone and dialed the number of the only person he knew he could talk to about this. There were only three short rings before the voice on the other end picked up sounding slightly irritated.

"Malachite? It's Darien."

"Darien? Are you crazy? It's three in the morning. Mina's pregnant. You're lucky she didn't wake up." He whispered harshly.

"I know, I'm sorry. It just..." Darien hesitated and wondered if what he was about to ask was too much for Malachite and his new family. "I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"I need you to come to Salem with me."

...

Serena jolted awake from the sound of her daughter's loud screaming down the hallway of her room. She hopped out of bed and threw on her robe making her way to the door.

"Serenity?" Serena screamed throwing the bedroom door open. For a minute it was silent in the hallway and then she heard small shuffled footsteps coming from around the corner. Serenity emerged from the dark corner of the hallway looking cautiously at her surroundings. Just as Serena was about to call her over Zachary popped out of the hallway closet with a werewolf mask secured around his head and roared loudly like a giant wilder beast. Serenity's high pitched scream filled the hallways once more as she ran to her mother.

Serena picked her daughter up in her arms and held her tightly feeling her tiny body shake from ether laughter or fright. "Zach!"

Zachary doubled over laughing hysterically his red hair poking out of the corners of the mask. "I'm sorry Serena but it's a week from Halloween and I couldn't help myself." He pulled off his mask and began to tickle Serenity's sides. She burst out in small giggles twisting wildly in her mother's arms. "Besides, I could hear Serenity laughing when she was hiding."

Serenity pulled away and snuck her tongue out at Zach playing. Serena put her daughter down gently and Serenity ran into the room.

"Ami's got breakfast ready downstairs. You better hurry before it gets cold." Zach reminded them and mad his way to the staircase.

Serena thanked Zachary and went back into her room. She sat on the bed and watched Serenity grab her socks from the dresser and slip them on her feet.

"Hurry Mommy!" Serenity exclaimed running out the door.

Serena smiled and reached for her ankle brace on the night stand. It had been three weeks since the incident with Darien, her ankle was almost completely healed but Darien had avoided her completely. But what had she expected? A call asking if she was alright? Darien running back to her and telling her he still loved her? Yeah, right.

Serena entered the kitchen only to see Ami dressed in a puffy ball gown, something that looked like it was pulled out of a Marie Antoinette play and Ami's mother sewing the hem of the giant dress. Serenity sat at the kitchen table eating her waffles and bacon looking starry-eyed at Ami's dress.

"What's going on?" Serena asked poring herself a cup of coffee watching the black liquid fall into her cup. It had been so long since she had coffee and she missed the strong smell of it as it infiltrated her nose making her mouth water.

"The Harvest Ball is this weekend." Ami explained as her mom tugged on the dress almost making Ami fall off the stool she was standing on.

"What's that?" Serenity asked, her eyes sparkling with desire. Serena knew that Serenity would bug her to go endlessly until she agreed but Serena knew that everyone from town would be there, possibly even her father and she didn't know if she were ready to face that.

It's a traditional ball the whole town goes to since Astoria was founded. It had first started off to celebrate the great harvest of the crops and now is a big dance with music, great food, beautiful dresses and the annual Belle Of The Ball contest. Ami stop fidgeting." Ami's mother said pushing her daughter's shoulders back.

"Mommy!" Serenity jumped up from her seat "Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please!" She squeezed her hands together and got on her knees in front of Serena looking at her wide-eyed.

Serena sighed heavily and looked at her daughter. She could never say no to that face. Serena nodded softly and her daughter jumped with delight screaming with victory but Serena felt a small twinge of regret knowing that the Harvest Ball was a tradition for everyone and the last time Serena had went was with her family when her mother was still well and healthy. She remembered how her mother won the Belle of the Ball that night, her father being so proud of his family, Sammy trying to make conversation with his crush and Darien asking her to dance. That was the night when he had asked her out on a date, when he told her that he liked her more than a friend. She wondered if he would be there this year with Beryl, if all the memories of going to the ball as a child with her family would be too much, if everyone in town would see her and think disapprovingly of her, if her father would be there. All these thoughts floated around her mind during the drive downtown to shop for a dress. She was snapped out of her train of thought when she bumped into someone who was looking at a ball gown on a mannequin.

"Oh I'm sorry...Mina?"

The blonde haired, amber eyed woman turned to address the woman who bumped into her but stood dumbfounded when she saw who it was. The woman's eye's filled with tears as she pulled Serena into an embrace and it was then that Serena felt the small life growing inside the woman's womb.

"Serena? No freaking way!" Mina exclaimed stepping back from the embrace and looking at Serena hopping that it wasn't a hallucination. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Look at you! You're pregnant!"

Mina began to rub her large belly moving her hands in small circles. "Yeah, five months. Malachite's really hoping for a boy but I want a girl. What about you? I haven't seen you since we graduated from high school. When did you get back?"

Serena once again explained her whole life story and reason for leaving listening to Mina yell at her for not telling her and meeting Serenity. She told Serena about meeting Malachite through Darien not long after graduation and moving to Portland to start a family.

"Where's Malachite now?" Serena asked wondering why he would leave his pregnant wife alone to shop by herself.

"He and Darien went down to Salem for some reason but he wouldn't tell me what for."

...

The university was quite big and it had taken them awhile to find the field where Seiya and his team were practicing. The clouds above brought a strong cold wind that blew through the trees and Darien's hair making him straighten it out by the time they reached the stone blenches of the field. The men were scattered across the grass kicking the soccer ball back and forth yelling terms Darien did not know. Seiya stood with his back facing the stone benches, coaching the team. He was lucky that Malachite and Seiya were on the same soccer team in high school and still kept in touch throughout the years or else he didn't know if he would get a chance to talk to him.

"Are you sure it's okay with him?" Darien asked his old friend from high school.

His platinum blonde, almost white hair blew in his face and Malachite tucked his long locks behind his ears with a gloved hand. "Yeah, don't worry. He said its fine. We drove two and a half hours to ask him this and I don't want to go back empty handed because if Mina found out we came out here only to turn back she would kick my ass."

Darien slumped his shoulders slightly afraid of what he might find out form the conversation about to take place, afraid that this man might actually be Serenity's father instead of he.

"Seiya!" Malachite shouted putting his hands on either sides of his mouth to project his voice.

Seiya turned around suddenly and waved his hand in the air. As he came running over Darien felt nervousness rise in his chest and started to regret this decision to peruse the truth.

"Malachite! It's been a long time, man." Seiya said shaking Malachite's hand and then turning to Darien and smirked slightly. "I know you. You're...Uh..."

"Darien. Shields." Darien said shaking Seiya's hand somewhat resentfully.

"Oh, yeah. You went to Astoria High, right?"

"That's what we came to talk to you about." Malachite pointed out nudging Dairen slightly as if he read his negative thoughts about Seiya.

Seiya looked inquisitively at the men standing before him wondering what it was they wanted.

"Do you remember a Serena Taylor from high school?" Malachite asked.

"Who would ever forget Serena?"

Darien felt his eyebrows furrow at Seiya's excited tone and didn't know if he could hold himself back from punching the egotistical man

"Why? Did something happen to her?"

After a moment of silence Darien realized that Malachite was not going to ask Seiya the dreaded question. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. "Did you and Serena have a physical relationship?"

Seiya took a minute to answer and Darien could hear his heart beat loudly in his ears as he waited for Seiya's replay.

"I wish. The whole time we were together she spent sobbing over you Darien. I was more of a shoulder to cry on than a boyfriend to her."

Darien's face became suddenly hot and his hearing muffled. He knew what this meant, knew that this was what he was looking for. Seiya had confirmed his every thought. Darien was Serenity's father.

After they said their farewells and Seiya went back to his practice Darien and Malachite walked back to the car, Darien being relatively quiet while his thoughts consumed him.

"So," Malachite spoke once they were in the car. "Now what?"

Darien bit his thumb nail as thought. "I don't know."

"Are you going to tell Serena that you know?"

"Do I know?" Darien rested his head against the head rest, his mind ached from all of this. "I don't even know Serenity's birthday. What if she isn't mine? What if Serena cheated on me?"

"Darien, this is Serena we're talking about. She would have died for you. You know as well as I that she would have never cheated on you. Besides, if you do the math Serenity was born sometime in Decemer which means she was concived in late March or April. You said the night it happaned was the day of her mother's funeral. It all points to you."

Darien only nodded slightly taking it all in. A small smile presented itself on his lips at the thought of Serenity being his. His and Serena's. Was that the reason why she left him?

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No. I want to see if I can drag it out of her. I want to see if she will tell me and how far she'll go if she doesn't want me to know."

Malachite looked at his friend disappointedly. He knew Darien would be difficult like this, he was always the difficult one. He felt the long charade between Darien and Serena coming. The long arguments, the break-up and make-ups like the way it was in high school. Malachite sighed and put the car in gear and began the two and a half hour journey home.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is the next chapter! So to answer a few questions I have not updated for so long due to finals and some major studying for the AP exam (_**which I passed****!**_) which means less work or me. Woot! Woot! But don't worry, I plan to update ever week or so (not every three months.)

On another note, thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the previous chapter! Please review to let me know how I'm doing and if the story is still interesting!

**Disclaimer:** I **don't own** Sailor Moon!

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Darien announced closing the front door with his foot as he carried the grocery bags of food to the table. The house was quite save for his grandpa's records playing on the recorder in the living room. It had only been three days since his trip to Salem and although his conscious told him he should tell Serena that he knew the truth he couldn't bring himself to confront her. Not just yet. He knew he was playing dirty but he wanted to hear her say it; tell him the truth and why she left. Malachite was the only one who knew and he made him swear not to tell Mina.<p>

"Hey." Rei came from the hallway dressed in a deep red cocktail dress and a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"What are you dress up for?" Darien asked pulling out of the perishables from the plastic bags and placing them in the fridge.

"I'm taking Pop to the Harvest Ball. He changed his mind last minute after your parents left so he called me to pick him up."

"And you're willing to go? I thought you always hated those kinds of things." Rei shrugged her shoulders and Darien could see a smile hidden behind her lips. "Jed's going to be there isn't he?"

"What difference does that make?" Rei put her hands on her hips and furrowed her eyebrows trying to ward off Darien's accusation defensively. "Pop asked me to take him and that's all there is to it!"

Darien held his hands up in the air to show sign of peace and Rei relaxed. She walked over to table and looked at her cousin intensely.

"You know Serena will be there." She watched as Darien's body stiffened slightly and his expression changed to that of one in serious thought.

"What does that have to do with me?" Darien didn't look at his cousin as he put the last of the food in the fridge and crumpled the bag between his hands stuffing it in the drawer.

"Come on Darien," Rei placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder as he stood with his back facing her. She couldn't tell him that the little child was his because, frankly, it wasn't her business but she hated to see her cousin in such pain and stress. She could only imagine how it felt to be pledged to someone else when the one you love is just within arm's reach. Even though he had tried to hide and deny it so much she knew he still loved her even when he thought he had everyone fooled. Being engaged to Beryl was just a way to convince himself that he was over the woman that stole his heart. "You're not fooling anyone. I know you still love her. "

"Rei," Darien sighed and slumped his shoulder's slightly. He turned to look at his raven haired cousin and somewhat resented the sympathetic look in her eyes. "I'm getting married in five months." He listened to the words echo around in his head and for the first time since he asked Beryl to marry him he felt a sense of hesitation. A sense of not wanting to. "You can't expect us to pick up where we left off. Too much has changed. She left me."

"Darien, there's something I have to tell-"

"Rei, my dear, I'm ready!" Their grandfather interrupted as he walked down the stairs. He was an old man but still fit for his age and a full set of hair. He walked with such confidence in his step and grabbed his cane from the umbrella holder and flipped it in his hands. "The night is young and at my age every minute counts. Oh Darien," he walked over to his grandson whispered in a hushed tone. "That fiancé of yours is wearing one heck of a dress. If I were you I wouldn't let her go out in such a reveling gown. But on the other hand the less fabric the faster you can tear it off of her later tonight, eh?" He patted his grandson's shoulder affectionately as Darien stood dumbfounded with his mouth gaping open at his grandfather's comment.

He stood and watched as his grandfather took Rei's arm and they walked out of the house. He threaded his fingers through his dark hair as he debated going to the ball, listening to the dreadfully boring music, trying to strike conversation with people that pretended to like you. He tried to imagine what Serena might be wearing if she were there, what she would have done with her hair, if she would bring Serenity. After less than a minute of debating Darien ran upstairs with such agility and straight to his room to find something suitable to wear.

The Grand Ballroom was one that looked of royalty with large white pillars and a blue celling that was painted to look like clouds clocked the building. Along the lining of the painting and corners of the walls intricate metal carvings spread across the ceiling like ivy grew along its host.

Serena sat at the table as she watched all of the people dancing to the orchestra's folk music. She barely recognized any of these people who lived in her town and she was glad no one had recognized her for she could imagine how word would spread around and reach her father. He didn't seem to be at the ball tonight and for that Serena was glad. She couldn't believe she had let Mina talk her into coming. She and Ami practically forced her into the car. She was fine with them taking Serenity but being here brought back to many memories.

"Serena," Mina touched Serena's shoulder affectionately to get her attention. "I know it might be hard coming here but don't waste that wonderful dress by just sitting here. Look at Serenity." Mina pointed to her husband who was teaching Serenity how to dance to the traditional folk song. She looked so happy and seeing her smile so big made Serena giggle slightly. "She's having such a good time and so should you. Find someone to dance with. You could barrow Malachite for one dance."

"Thanks Mina but there's really no one I'd like to dance with." There was only one man she wanted to share her night with but he was not here and she wouldn't know what she would say if she did have the chance. She had seen his cousin and grandfather who were talking to a tall young blond-haired man, flipping her raven hair every time she laughed. Rei was always so obvious when she flirted. Just then, as if the gods were playing a mean game on her, she saw midnight hair flash before her eyes as Darien walked through the doors with Beryl strapped to his arm, her deep red curls almost buried her face.

"Oh my god, what is she wearing?" Mina stared wide-eyed at the reviling dress Beryl wore.

"I need a drink." Serena got up from the table and pushed passed the crowd as she made her way over to the bar. There was one stool left and she took her chance and sat down. She never really drank alcohol but this was a time when she needed it.

"Serena?"

Serena looked up at the bartender who called her name and recognized the light brown hair and beautiful pink rose earrings. "Lita? What are you doing here? Mina told me you moved to California."

"I own the catering company that's hired for tonight. I had to come back for the Harvest Ball." The cheery brunette smiled.

"That's great Lita. Oh, do you have anything strong?"

Lita pulled out a small crystal shot glass and poured it full of a strange clear liquid. Serena brought it to her nose and puckered her lips at the strange sour stench of the liquor. She summoned up all of her courage and downed the drink in one gulp feeling it burn its way down her throat and slide to her stomach, warming her insides. She slammed the glass down back on the counter and coughed. "Keep 'em coming."

Darien had seen Serena make her way to the bar and he excused himself from the conversation Beryl had started. He pushed passed the crowd around him trying to make a path to the bar when he was stopped by a tug on his coat. He looked down to see Serenity smiling up at him.

"Hi Darien!" She said happily with a smile spread across her face.

Darien knelt down to her eye level and looked at the young child. She was so beautiful and it was only now that he noticed that resemblance they shared in hair color, midnight black locks flowing from her head.

"Hey Serenity." He brushed the dark strands of hair behind her ear lovingly and noticed the small silver earrings she wore. "Did you come here with your mom?"

"And Mommy's friends." Serenity pointed to where Malachite and Mina sat just a few feet away from them. "She didn't want to come at first but they made her."

"I see. You look so beautiful. That's a very nice dress."

Serenity twisted back and forth holding the ends of her dress.

"Thank you. My mommy bought it for me. I like that rose." She pointed to the red rose bud in his chest pocket and he could see the starry look in her eye. Very gently he removed the rose and handed it to the child. She smiled gleefully as she took his offering thanking him.

"When's your birthday Serenity?" He asked hoping he could finally have an answer to the question that burned at the back of his mind for weeks.

"December sixteenth." She stated twisting the rose stem between her fingers

All his calculations were correct. Serenity was his. "How old will you be?"

"Five. Mommy said she'd take me to Disneyland for my birthday and…What's wrong?" The child had noticed the sudden change in his emotions as he thought of all those years without knowing that he had a daughter.

"Nothing." He smiled weakly.

"Do you want to dance with my Mommy?" Serenity grabbed him by his fingers and led him to where Serena sat at the bar tilting her head to down another shot. Serenity tugged her mother's arm. "Mommy I found someone to dance with you."

Serena put down her glass and looked at her daughter then at the man holding Serenity's hand. Her breath caught in her throat as Darien stared at her with his dark cool eyes. Small hands pushed her off her stool and she stumbled tripping over her long dress wrapping her arms around Darien's neck for support. He caught her by her waist and electric tingles traveled throughout her body.

"Oops. I'm so sorry but Malachite wants a drink and this was the only spot I can find." Mina said from the spot where she had pushed her friend. "Now you kids be good and have fun." She pushed them onto the dance floor and smiled as Serena shot her a glare.

As the violin began to play Darien placed his hand on his Serena's hip and pulled her close hearing her gasp at the sudden movement. He was going to make her tell him the truth by any means necessary. He took her other hand and they began to dance in circles to the music following the large crowd.

"How's your ankle?" He asked looking at her intently.

"I can walk on it now." She smiled nervously. They hadn't talked since that night when he took her home and she wondered if he still remembered the kiss. She could still feel the softness of his lips on hers. "Darien, about that night when I, um, kissed you,"

Darien's body stiffened as he reminisced about all the things he wanted to tell her after he left.

"I was so hopped up on drugs I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Oh," His shoulder's slumped slightly in disappointment at the thought of the kiss meaning nothing to her. "It's fine." He lied.

"Beryl doesn't mind you dancing with another woman?"

"I doubt she noticed I left." He pointed, still holding Serena's hand in his, at the far corner of the room where Beryl stood talking to three men sipping her drink seductively. He saw Serena shake her head slightly and she turned back to look at Darien. The blue of her eyes was so bright and innocent it made his breath falter.

"She's…different." Serena said finding no other nice word to explain the vixen. She didn't understand how he would choose someone like her who would appreciate the kind of man he was. He would go out of his way for the people he loved, he was so sweet and gentle. He deserved better than a woman who wouldn't notice his absence. "Darien…"

"Why did you leave Serena?"

She almost lost her footing as she heard the question and Darien tightened his grip on her to keep her steady. The scared expression she wore almost made him regret asking the question but he had to know. A dark hue of red stained her cheeks as she looked inquisitively at her dance partner. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Please Serena, I just need closure." The look of desperation on his face scared her somewhat.

"I left you a note." Her explanation was almost inaudible in the hushed tone she spoke.

"A note isn't closure. Don't you think I deserve to hear the reason in person?"

"I explained everything in the note. I couldn't be around the things that reminded me of my mother. I-"

"I told you that I would be there for you when you need me. You wouldn't_ let_ me there for you. You didn't want to be with someone who couldn't take you out of this place. You thought you would be stuck here with me with nothing to look forward to."

"No. Darien, that's not it at all. I loved you so much." The music stopped and Serena wrapped her arms around Darien's neck pulling him in close to her. The crowd was clapping but all she could hear was the blood pulsing in her ears.

He could smell the sweet lavender scent of her hair as she held onto him. Her body trembled slightly and Darien suddenly felt guilty for making her so uncomfortable.

"I still love you." Her warm breath tickled his ear as she whispered. As she began to pull away her soft warm lips pressed against his hot cheek and Darian felt his body shiver at her touch. Once she settled back into place he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I..I'm sorry."

As the shock of realizing what she just said seeped in she paced over to the table and grabbed her purse and shawl.

"Serena? What's wrong?" Malachite asked as the young blonde picked up her daughter from her seat in a rushed manner. Darien stood not too far behind looking as if he had seen a ghost. He sighed out of frustration and shook his head. What had his stubborn friend done now?

"Mommy?" Serenity hugged her mother and Serena held on tightly to her daughter's body crying into her shoulder. As soon as she felt herself shaking Serena looked up and whipped away her tears with her free hand.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you guys later." Malachite and Mina started to protest that she stay but she shook her head and walked towards the front entrance nudging her way through the crowd. Serenity hung on tightly as the doormen opened the glass door and they walked out into the cold wet night.

Cursing himself for making her cry Darien tried to make his way to the main entrance when he was pulled back by someone tugging on his shoulder. He turned to see his captor and was struck by the stern look on his friend's face. Malachite's face was wrinkled in a way as if a parent were angry with their child.

"Let her go Dare." He said patting Darien's shoulder. "I think she's handled all she can for one night. Besides," Malachite directed his friend's attention to the red-headed seductress walking their way. "Your fiancé doesn't look too happy about that dance you shared."

A sinking feeling began to rise in his chest as Malachite walked away and Beryl stalked closer to him. Beryl never proved to be the jealous type but she seemed to possess a dark aura around her hour glass figure. She stood in front of him now, her cold green eyes glaring at him. After a moment of silence she wrapped her arm around his and dragged him along with her. "Did you forget that you're here with me?"

She had seen that small kiss that twit planted on his cheek and the look in his eyes as she walked away. She wasn't going to let her plans get spoiled by some stupid high school romance. That blonde-haired brat wasn't going to get in her way. She was going to make her life a living hell.

Serena didn't know how she'd make it back to Ami's house but she had to get as far away from this place as possible. Perhaps the taxis were still running at this time of night. On her determined search for one of the yellow cars she bumped into someone making their way to The Grand Ballroom. The strength of the tall man threw her back slightly and the man grabbed her so she wouldn't fall with the child in her arms.

"Excuse me." She said looking up at the man and she suddenly went cold. He towered over her, his dark hair was combed to the side and stayed perfectly in place, he wore large black framed glasses that reflected the moon light above them, and his hazel eyes looked deep into her. "Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

So before you read this chapter I added a little snippet to **chapter four** just to answer whether or not Darien ran after Serena. So be sure to check that out before you read chapter 5!

Now that I have more time I would like to ask all of you your suggestions of what you want to happen later on in the story. Please inbox me or email me. I want to know what you guys want to happen to Beryl(I'm sure most of you want her to die) and Serena and Darien although I can tell that a majority of you want them to get back together. (For those of you who have me on alert I'm sorry for getting you excited only to find a stupid author's note -_-)

So please and thank you! It would really help me out with the story. :D

**Enjoy!**

I do not ow Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Serena awoke to the pitter patter of the rain outside her window and the sound of her father walking down the stairs. The memory of the prior night flooded back to mind. She had collapsed crying in her father's arms and though she knew he had many questions he drove her home in silence letting her mind rest for the night. But now it was morning and she knew she owed him an explanation.<p>

A small groan came from the child besides her cuddling a stuffed animal. She bent down and kissed Serenity on her forehead making the child stir slightly before slipping back into peaceful slumber. Serena grabbed her robe and made her way downstairs slightly dreading every step she took that would lead her closer to her father.

Walking into the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of coffee roasting and her father speaking on the phone. Making sure that he acknowledged her presence he smiled softly and pointed the coffee maker signing that it was done and went back to his conversation on the phone.

Serena smiled back and made her way to the counter and grabbed a mug from the cupboard stopping for an instance at the realization that she still knew where everything was after all those years of being away from her home.

"Well," Her father said hanging up the phone. Serena's heart began to race and hand became sweaty as the dreaded conversation with her father crept closer. He stood opposite of her and she opened her mouth to begin to apologize but her father held up his hand and she halted. "Serena, I know last night you said that you didn't want to talk and I understood but today we need to discuss this. I have to pick up your cousin Amara from the airport so when I get back we'll talk."

"Amara's coming?" She hadn't seen her cousin since the Christmas before she left. Amara had come to live with her family after her parents had died in a terrible car crash when she was only six. Amara was the eldest of Serena and Sammy and the one whom Serena could tell everything to but when her mother started to get sick Amara became so distant and soon left explaining that she didn't want to see another one of her family members die. She hadn't known where Amara left to and she rarely kept in contact meaning she never knew about Darien or Serenity. But now she's coming back.

"Yeah, just to visit. She said she had something to tell us although she wouldn't hint at what it is. Looks like a lot of skeletons will be coming out of the closet today." Her father explained jingling his car keys in his pocket. After a minute of silence he made his way to the door but before he stepped out he turned to his daughter and said, "Try not to run away while I'm gone."

…

Darien stood in front of Ami's house trying to bring himself to ring the doorbell. After leaving the ball last night and hearing Malachite's words he regretted interrogating Serena. He wanted to apologize to her right away but Beryl wouldn't let him out of her sight. It was as if she were scared that he would leave her but he himself was debating staying with Beryl. After all he had a child with Serena. He still loved her and she said she loved him but so many things had changed since high school. He had changed. He didn't know how things would work out between them if they tried. But for now he had to make things right.

Finally summoning all his courage he pressed the button for the doorbell and waited patiently until a red headed curly-haired man answered the door. Darien had recognized him from high school. What was his name? Zach? The man was practically joined at Ami's hip junior and senior year. Although both their girlfriends at that time were best friends he and Darien never really met.

"Can I help you?" The man asked looking at Darien wearingly.

"Is Serena home?"

"Oh, you must be Darien." Zachary looked back in the house as if making sure he were out of ear shot then turned back to Darien. "Look, Ami would kill me if she found out I was talking to you after what happen at the ball last night but Serena didn't come here last night. She called about an hour ago and said she was with her dad."

"She's with Ken?" Darien felt his chance to apologize to Serena slipping away. Ken didn't exactly like the fact that his daughter had a boyfriend in high school and if Serena had told him about Serenity he could imagine Ken chasing him down the street with a rifle.

"If you want to go over there it's your funeral, man." Zachary said somewhat jokingly. Even he knew the kind of man Ken was.

"Well thanks anyways. Oh, congratulations on your engagement." Darien said walking back to his car. Zachary raised his hand as a thank you and went back into the house. Just as he was about to open the car door his phone rang and he somewhat laughed at the Darth Vader theme song he had set for Beryl's ringtone. "Hello?"

"When are you coming home? Your parents want me to play this stupid board game with them and your dog keeps jumping on the bed and getting dog hairs all over my Egyptian cotton sheets."

Darien rolled his head back and sighed deeply. His fiancé was becoming to be a pain lately. "Beryl, you're going to have to get use to them. They'll be your in-laws soon."

He thought he heard a sinister chuckle from the Beryl's end of the phone. "When are you coming back? I don't want to be alone with them. Ah! Stupid dog get off!"

"I still have a few things to do." Darien looked down the road that led to Serena's house wondering if he was ready to face Ken. Just thinking about it gave him preverbal shivers.

"No! Darien come back now!"

Giving in to her whining he sighed loudly and got into his car. Serena would just have to wait until he found the words to say and until he could talk to her when Ken wasn't around. He started his car and headed back home.

…

Ken and Amara sat on the couch opposite of Serena who was pacing back and forth trying to find the words to say. In the next room Serenity eating cereal and watching morning cartoons. She had seen the questions in her father's and Amara's when they had first seen the child. The hardest part of all this would be telling her father that he was a grandpa.

"Serena, can you sit down? You're making me dizzy." Amara said looking up at her young cousin. She had missed her bright smile and the glow in her eyes but when she had arrived home and Serena greeted her she could see that the happiness in her eyes had faded somewhat and her bright smile had dulled. If someone had hurt her little cousin she would make that person paid.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know where to start." Serena finally sat down and absentmindedly tapped her fingers on her knee.

"How about at the beginning. Why did you leave?" Her father asked coolly.

Serena took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. This was it. There was no going back.

"It all happened the night of Mom's funeral. I couldn't stand being there when they lowered her into the ground. I didn't want to see them bury her. It would've meant that she really was gone." She whipped away a tear that escaped from her cerulean eye. It was hard just remembering it but she knew she had to go on. She cleared her throat and proceeded. "I ran from the cemetery to Darien's house. I had to make sure that he was still there, that he hadn't disappeared like Mom had. Of course he was there and I didn't want to leave his side just to make sure he would still be there in the morning. That night, um, Darien and I had…"

"Serena what does this have to do with you leaving? I didn't plan on hearing the deflowering of my daughter." Her father said somewhat angry and Serena couldn't help but smile at his reaction. Even though she was in her mid-twenties he still treated her as if she were a little girl.

"Just listen. I'm sure you can guess what happened that night. Well, months passed and I was still grieving over Mom. Everything and everyone reminded me of her. I could turn the corner without running into someone who would tell me that 'they were sorry for my loss' and it would just bring back to many memories. I cried almost every night until I thought I had no more tears left in me. As graduation neared I felt changes within me. I knew I wasn't myself with Mom gone but I could feel something inside me and I had a hunch of what it was when I stopped menstruating."

Both Amara and her father stiffened at the realization of what Serena was saying.

"I went to the clinic just to make sure and I knew that I was right. I was pregnant. That's was when everything hit me. Darien wouldn't want the baby. He had a future to plan. That's all he ever talked about and I knew I would just hold him back. And Dad, we had made so many plans for college I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. The minute I found out I was pregnant I started to plan running way. I slowly took money out of the trust fund until I had it all by the time I graduated. I bought my train ticket a week ahead and packed my things. That night when everyone was at Ami's I snuck out and got my train ticket and luggage. I left Darien a note and took the bus to the train station. I was three months pregnant when I left."

There was silence for a moment as her father and older cousin tried to soak in all the information Serena had just shoved at them. Her father sat with his arms against his chest looking as if he were in another world then took off his glasses and leaned forward, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His shoulders heaved and he started to sniffle.

"Dad," Serena knelt at her father's side and touched his shoulder. She knew this was a bad idea. The only time she had seen her father was the night her mother died and now she was the cause of his pain. "I'm sorry"

A small gasp escaped her mouth as her father outstretched his arms and pulled her in his embrace. He held her close, crying into her shoulder and Serena held on tightly, hugging him back. She missed his embraces, the safe feeling she had whenever he held onto her. She wanted his forgiveness. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her.

"Serena, why didn't you tell me?" Her father asked pulling away and whipped his tears.

"I thought you would have thought ill of me. I became a statistic. I ruined our plans."

"I would never think that of you. You're my daughter Serena. I love you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks at her father's words. All this time she was afraid that he would not accept her, that he would look down on her. But it wasn't so. He loved her. She held on to her father tightly sobbing into his chest. He threaded his fingers threw her hair rubbing her scalp and rocked back and forth as he use to do when she was a child to put to her to sleep. "So this means that that the little girl is…"

"Your granddaughter." Serena said pulling away.

He looked back into to the next room where Serenity laid on her stomach laughing at the cartoons. She was a precious little thing and he now saw the resemblance she bore to her father.

"Have you told Darien?" Amara asked looking intensely at her cousin but Serena knew that the glare in her eyes was intended for the man who had taken Serena's innocence.

"No. He doesn't know. I never told him. I only explained that I couldn't stay around the thing that reminded me of Mom in the letter."

"Have you told Serenity who her father is?" Her father asked.

"I was going to but seeing as how Darien's in town I know she would just blurt it out-"

"Mommy!" Serenity shouted getting up from her spot on the floor. She treaded over to her mother and danced around impatiently. "I have to go potty."

"Okay. Excuse me for a minute." Serena said politely standing from her spot next to her father and trialed behind her daughter to the bathroom down the hall.

Amara and Ken sat on the couch both sighing in unison at the conversation that had just taken place. Both of the two were very protective of Serena and to hear all that's happened to her felt as if they had failed her.

"Next time I see that Shields kid I'm going to punch him in his wiener." Ken stated in an annoyed manner.

Amara nodded her head in agreement and smiled at the thought of watching Darien beg for mercy under her hand.

"Well Amara, I'm sure whatever you have to tell us isn't as surprising as that."

Amara stiffened slightly at Ken's words. She knew that what she was about to tell him would possibly be more surprising than anything.

"Ken I don't really know how to put this so I'm just going to say it." She inhaled deeply and relaxed against the couch. "I'm attracted to the same sex."

Ken chuckled slightly and nodded his head,crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you laughing?" Amara asked angry at her uncle's reaction to her current disposition. A large smile spread across his face.

"No! I'm not laughing at you. It's just, I've known for a long time and I'm surprised that you didn't notice that we knew."

"We?" Amara wondered how many 'we' was.

"Well, Serena and I have known for a long time. I mean, I saw all the signs. It didn't take long for me to figure it out."

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course not! You're like a daughter to me and all I want is for my kids to be happy."

Amara's heart melted at her uncle's acceptance and her eyes watered with happiness. She stood from her spot on the couch and began to walk to the stairs. "Good because my girlfriend Michelle is coming down in a week to come stay with me."

Ken rolled his head back as head Amara walk up the stairs. "Looks like I'm going to have a full house for Halloween."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this chapter is a bit saucy but I don't quite think it should be rated M15 but I'm not sure so I'll let you guys decide. You won't have to wait for chapter seven for too long because_ I've already started it_ :)

And thank you all for the wonderful reviews for the pervious chapter. You guys are the reason I keep writing! *sends lots of vertual love*

(excuse the typos if any)

I hope you guys like it!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I **do not** own Sailor Moon

* * *

><p>Serena stared at the sailor costume Mina had bought for her for tonight. She was always one for dressing up for Halloween but this costume was just ridiculous. The blue skirt was about a yard too short, the top was a size too small, and the V-neck of the top scooped far too low knowing that if she wore it would show a tremendous amount of cleavage. There was no way she would be wearing this tonight.<p>

"Amara! Open this door!"

Michelle banged on bedroom door she shared with Amara holding up the bathroom towel wrapped around her, her dark blue locks stuck to her wet skin.

"Evening Michelle." Serena greeted making her way to the stairs. "Give Amara a good kick for me."

"Oh you bet I will. Amara!" She banged against the door repeatedly.

Surprised to hear soft chatter and laughter Serena turned the corner to see Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina sitting at her kitchen table drinking tea and eating candy corns. Her father stood in the kitchen helping Serenity carve into a pumpkin. He looked up at Serena who pointed at the girl giving him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders.

"They let themselves in. Come on Serenity, let's go finish this on the front porch." He helped his granddaughter down from the step and carried the pumpkin and tools to the front door. Serenity happily skipped behind him hugging her mother before she ran out the door.

"Well, hello princess." Mina joked as Serena took the seat next to her.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked staring at her four friends. The five of them had not been together for almost five years and now here they were sitting at her kitchen table. She couldn't help but smile as the memories of their high school years flooded back. The five of them were inseparable and they were such a strange clan of friends; Mina was the popular cheerleader who was always at pep rallies and football games, Ami was a genius and school nerd who always scored advanced on her exams, Rei was an odd Wiccan, always carrying around her tarot cards and wore black and red, Lita was the tomboy who loved baseball and cooking and then there was Serena who was the girl that loved life and the people around her. They had such great times together but now things had changed. Now Mina was starting a family with her husband, Rei was living on her own, Ami was getting married in spring, and Lita owned her own catering company. They were all moving on.

"We're trying to devise a plan to get you back with Darien." Rei stated bluntly sipping her coffee.

"What?!" Blood rushed to Serena face and she suddenly felt hot.

"Look, we already decided that we're going to do this weather you like it or not." Mina pointed her finger at Serena as if she were warning her not to argue.

"Serena, you deserve to be happy and Serenity deserves to have a father in her life." Lita chimed in making Serena wonder how she learned of her situation so quickly. She could only assume that the girls had told her.

"And none of us want to see him marry that bimbo Beryl. She has heartbreaker written all over that tanned body of hers." Rei's nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of Beryl being a part of her family.

Serena looked wide-eyed at all the girls surprised to see how her friends thought they could intervene what was strictly between her and Darien. She looked to the bluenette who had sat quietly holding her coffee mug. "Ami, surely you don't condone this."

Ami sighed heavily. "I have to say I agree with the girls Serena. As much as I hate how he treated you the other night at the Harvest Ball I think it's for your and Serenity's best interest."

"My best interest?" Serena felt her cheeks turn hot with anger. Could they not see why she left? It was all for Darien. And fear that he might hate her. "I left for Darien's best interest. He had a future and Serenity and I would have just brought him down. He has a future with Beryl. She can give him everything he's ever wanted."

"Serena, you can't deny your heart what it wants." Mina looked intently at her friend whose eyes began to water with tears. "It's so obvious that you still love him and from what Rei tells us he still loves you too."

Serena looked at the raven hair girl who smiled softly at her.

"Serena, I grew up with Darien. He's like a brother to me and trust me when I tell you that he's never loved anyone the way he loved you. Half the time he was in New York he went from town to town looking through all the phone books for your name hoping you would be there. All he ever talked about was finding you. He doesn't look at Beryl the same way he looks at you. She's just a rebound for him; someone who he thought could take his mind off you. He can't get over you."

Serena stayed silent as she tried to digest what Rei had explained. She angled her head so that her hair could hide her awe-struck face. "You have to understand that I had to let him go. Sometimes we have to let the people we love go."

"But you do still love him, right?" Mina tucked Serena's blonde locks behind her ear.

"Of course, but…"

"Well that's good enough for us." Lita stood from her chair and walked over to Serena. She and Mina grabbed either side of Serena's arms and pulled her up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked struggling against their hold.

"Step one in our plan is to get you two alone tonight and when he sees you you'll be wearing that pretty little costume I got for you."

"Mina, I'm not wearing that thing. I'll look like a hooker! What kind of example would I be for Serenity?"

"Oh don't worry about Serenity. She'll be too busy Trick-or-Treating with your dad. Now come on."

They pulled her up the stairs ignoring her protest. Ami and Rei trailed behind chuckling. This was going to be a sight to see.

**…**

Beryl sat on the edge of the bathtub tapping her foot impatiently. The bathroom seemed to be the only place she could have privacy in this god forsaken house with this damn family. She would only have to deal with this until the New Year and then she could be back home in the big city not having that stupid old man creeping around every corner or that stupid dog always jumping on her or Darien for the matter of fact. They would be married in February and she would surely be done with him be spring when all the paper work would be filed. Soon she would have what she wants.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end of the phone picked up.

"What the hell took you so long?" Beryl whispered harshly.

"Babe, calm down. It's Halloween. I've been at fundraisers and getting ready for the party that my father's hosting tonight."

"At least you get to have some fun. I have to be stuck here with this family and pass out candy to little brats. I don't understand how people could live like this."

"Beryl, I know you didn't call me to complain. What is it that you want?"

Beryl mindlessly picked at her nails as she fed Diamond his orders over the phone. "I need you to find some dirt on this girl named Serena Taylor, something that I can blackmail her with. She could really destroy my plans to get my father's business. "

"Serena Taylor?"

"You know her?" Beryl asked surprised at the sound of shock in Diamond's voice. This little rat seemed to be popular.

"That's the bitch I did time for back in Seattle. How the hell do you know her?"

"This is just too good to be true. Well, my little jewel, as it turns out she was the one that left Darien heart broken when she ran away." Then it hit Beryl like a brick. "Oh shit! This means that little runt of hers is Darien's kid."

"It's got to be. She practically spilled her guts out after the fifth round of shots. That was all she talked about that night. She even called me his name when we were in bed."

"God, I can't believe I didn't make the connection when he introduced me to her. I stood there and looked her straight in the eye and at her little brat. How could I have missed that? I mean, the kid looks exactly like Darien." Beryl smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Well, looks like you have something to blackmail her with."

"No. I have a better plan." She felt a smile tug at the ends of her lips as a wicked idea sprung to her mind. "How soon can you make it out here?"

**…**

Darien sat in his car down the street from Serena house wondering how he mindlessly drove here. All he had meant to do was pick up a few things his mother had asked him to get from the store but somehow on his way home he took a detour down the street Serena lived on. It was already dark out and the kids and their parents were walking the streets collecting candy. He could see Ken, Amara, Serenity and a girl with dark blue hair clinging on to Amara on the front porch handing out candy. Serenity looked so happy in her princess costume in Ken's arms and it somewhat angered him that he wasn't the one holding Serenity tonight. Obviously Serena had told her father about Serenity so he couldn't take the chance of making small talk with him.

He sighed deeply trying to think of a way to get to Serena when he thought of all the times he climbed up the lattice to her window and as he could see her light was on. Perhaps now was the time to talk to her but he couldn't make it to the side of the house with Ken on the front porch on look-out. He reached into the paper bag and pulled out the plastic hockey mask he purchased from the store. It might not be the best approach to greet Serena considering how easily frightened she was but he wasn't willing to have his face punched in by her protective father. He tore off the price tag and slipped on the mask. He got out of his car and tried to blend into a crowd walking across the street to Serena's house. He broke apart from the crowd as the made their way to the porch, crouched down behind a bush and made his way to the lattice.

"You guys, this is just ridiculous. It's never going to work. Ow! Don't pull so hard." Serena nudged Mina's hand away from her hair as she styled it into a ponytail. They had pulled her into her room and began covering her in make-up and dressed her in the sailor costume. She couldn't believe they were actually going to go through with this.

"Okay, Darien's mom said he's still out so I just have to call him and tell him to meet me here." Rei said flipping her phone closed. "All we have to do is get Ken and Amara out of the house."

"Why is it necessary to keep my father and Amara away when Darien's here if they respect my privacy?" Serena asked trying to break away from Mina's hold as she applied more lipstick to her lips.

"Come on Serena, your dad isn't exactly thrilled that Darien knocked up his little princess." Lita reasoned. "I wouldn't be surprised if the minute your dad saw Darien he would chase after him with a shotgun."

"I'm sorry girls but I won't be able to stay for the charades tonight. I have a movie date with Zach tonight and I've got to get going if I want to make it in time." Ami made her way to the door.

Serena sighed as Mina finished with her hair and make-up. This was going to be a disaster. "Just go out the back door. I don't want Serenity to see you leave. She'll get upset."

The girls tried to reassure her about their plan as they made their out of her room. Once they were down the staircase Serena closed her door, grabbed a tissue, and began to remove the make-up.

Darien had forgotten how rickety the lattice was. It wobbled every time he climbed a step and as he neared the top he heard the wood crack beneath his feet. He grabbed onto the window seal hanging on for dear life as the lattice gave out and crumbled to the floor.

"Shit." He struggled to hang on. He pulled himself up and looked through the window at Serena sitting at her vanity pulling pins out of her hair. He noticed how tight the outfit she wore was and how it hugged her curves. Damn. This was no time for that. He knocked on her window and she turned around, he could already hear the scream forming in her throat.

"What was that?" Lita looked around at the sound of a shrill scream as she and the girls made their way to the front of the house.

"Is…Is that Darien?" Rei pointed to the man hanging on to the window seal struggling to keep hold. "No! Now we can't see what's happening. Lita!" She gasped pointing to the large oak behind her friend. "Up the tree!"

"Hey, wait! I can't make it up there. I'm pregnant!" Mina yelled as Lita and Rei started to climb up the bark. "You guys!"

"Hush!" Rei waved away Mina's protests as she scooted onto a branch right next to Lita. "We'll tell you what happens."

Serena grabbed the baseball bat beside her bed and held it up defensively ready to attack the dark figure in the hokey mask.

"No, wait. Serena it's me."

Serena watched as a seemingly human hand lifted the hockey mask and she saw Darien's angelic face emerge from behind the shadows. Serena dropped the bat and opened the window. "Darien? What are you doing?"

"I'd love to explain it if I weren't struggling for my life at the moment."

Serena grabbed on to Darien's arms and helped him climb in. Darien used a bit too much force as he pushed himself up and over landing on top of Serena. He could feel her small body beneath him as he looked down at her. She was so beautiful; her blonde hair was amiss from undoing the curls that were pinned here and there, her skin looked soft to touch and on her lips were traces of red lipstick that looked as if had been wiped off.

"Darien, you're squishing me." She breathed, her bright innocent eyes searching his face.

"Sorry." He climbed off of her and helped her up and it was then that he saw the skimpy costume she wore. He blushed at the amount of cleavage peeking out of her top.

"What are you doing here?"  
>He threaded his fingers through his dark hair and sighed heavily looking for the words to say. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."<p>

Serena looked wide-eye at him. She lowered her head and said, "Oh. No, you had the right to ask all those questions. You really did deserve a farewell in person. I should be the one apologizing."

Why did she always make him feel guilty? He went to reach for her but pulled his hand back when she looked up and smiled weakly.

"So how about we start over?"

"God, Serena. I can't do this!" He threw his hands in the air and walked over to her vanity. He turned to her his eyes full of hurt. "I can't pretend that everything is okay. I can't pretend that I can just forget what happened between us and move on because I can't. Don't you remember how much I loved you?"

"Of course I do." The only time she had seen him so hurt and angry like this was the first time they had broken up.

"Then why did you leave me? Why can't you just answer me that? Why is it so hard?" His voice was full of desperation. All he wanted was to hear her tell him that he was Serenity's father, that she left because she was carrying his child.

"I…I can't." She breathed softly tears forming in her eyes.

He threw his hands down in frustration and walked past her towards the window. He didn't know how he was going to get down but if it meant he had to jump down two stories he would.

"No, Darien! Please." Serena tugged on his arm and stepped in front of him blocking his way to the window. She placed her hands on his firm chest feeling the warmth of his body through the thin material of his blue coat. She looked up at him searching his eyes for understanding and her heart broke as she saw how much pain his eyes held. Did she make the right choice by leaving him? "I can't tell you because I don't want you to be angry with me. I couldn't handle it if you hated me because of my actions. I've never loved anyone like I loved you and I couldn't stand it if the one person I truly loved and loved me hated me."

"Serena." He placed his hands on either side of her cheeks whipping away a tear that had escaped her eye with his thumb.

"Do you still love me?" She asked desperation seeping out from her voice.

"It's taking all my strength not to kiss you right now."

Just having her in his arms looking at him like that was making him lose his sanity, especially with that little skirt she was wearing. Not able to fight it anymore he gave into his desire and crushed his lips against hers wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. His hand entangled in her hair tugging slightly and she moaned giving his tongue an entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him lift her up on to the nightstand by her bed knocking over the lamp onto the floor. She parted her legs letting him move in closer. He left her mouth and started softly kissing her jawline.

"Darien," She whispered trying to catch her breath and fight her own desire to push him onto her bed. "We can't do this." She moved her hands to his hair pulling him back to her lips. Just one last kiss before she had to stop this.

"Why?" He asked as she pulled away.

"You're engaged." She whispered softly looking intently at him. She was surprised to see the look of shock on his face.

He had forgotten about Beryl. Although he and Beryl were only intimate once it was nothing like what he and Serena shared. He loved Serena more than he could ever imagine and he now realized that he would do anything to make her happy. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't love her." He spoke against her skin.

Her heart skipped a beat at his confession and her body warmed as he lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her once again, more gently this time. God knows she loves him but she knew what she must ask him to do.

"Promise me you won't break off your engagement to her." She pulled the collar of his coat as if it would threaten him to agree.

He stepped back as if her request had slapped him in the face. Did she not understand what he had just confessed? She slid off the night stand, took a step towards him, and took his hands in hers.

"Please. Just until I'm ready to give you the explanation you deserve." She knew she was asking a lot from him but this was what she had to do. At least this way he would have another path to go down when she told him about Serenity. "Don't let me go against your better judgment."

He stared at her contemplating whether or not he should tell her that he knew everything. He wanted to be with her now, to take her into his arms and tell her that he didn't care that she left without telling him about the child. But before he could say anything a knock came from her door and Darien stiffened with fright as he heard Ken's voice call for Serena from the other side.

"Shit!" Darien ran to the window and looked around for something to climb down when he saw something odd shifting around in the oak tree. He heard a familiar voice whispering to another dark figure on the branch. "Rei?"

"Use the pipe." Serena whispered loudly pointing to the metal drain pipe next to the window.

She watched as Darien climbed out the window and grabbed on to the pipe but before he climbed down tugged her arm so that she was leaning out the window. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

"I'll only keep my promise until you give me your explanation."

He let her go and climbed down the pipe waving goodbye and ran off into the night. Serena ran her fingers over her lips missing the sweet warm softness of his lips already. These next few months were going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
